The Fight
by UnderStatement12
Summary: AU one shot about Harry with a side of Draco... Set in greek mythology setting... Not good with summaries sorry!


Short Story

It was a normal day in Olympus. The birds were singing. There was clanking and banging ringing from Hephaestus's forge. Quiet hoots from Athena's owlry, and loud, drunken laughter came from Dionysus. It was just another day.

Ares, the god of war, was sparing with his son, Harry. Harry was very well known in Olympus, as he was the complete opposite of his father. He was born of a human woman, who, once she found out his heritage, beat him daily as to rid him of it. Ares, though not a very caring figure, couldn't stand to see a child, especially one of his own, abused. So with the permission of Zeus, the king of the gods and ruler of the sky, Ares saved Harry from his mother. Harry had been living in Olympus for 10 years, having been rescued when he was five.

Now Harry was a healthy and strong 15 year-old with bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair that fell over his eyes. He was kind and caring, helping to care for sacred animals located around Olympus. Harry was deeply tan from those hours spent outside, and well educated from having spent hours studying with Athena and Draco. Draco was a centaur that taught many of the Olympians and was one of Harry's best friends. Harry was well liked and friendly with most of the gods, expect for Zeus.

Harry had a special kind of hate for Zeus because of the way he treated all the minor gods and the demigods (half human and half god). Zeus acted as if he was better than everyone, except for the other Olympians. He walked all over the minor gods, treating them as if they were just a part of the scenery, and didn't have an influence on the humans too. Everyone knew of Harry's hate of Zeus, and warned him multiple times not to do anything. Things had been this way for many a millennia and nothing he could do would change that.

Well, this day would have been just a normal day, but it wasn't. Today was the day of the Areiopagus, also known as the Court of the Gods. It was a day that all the gods met, and went over how things were running, solved any disputes that may have started between the gods, and was, in general, a sociable day for the gods and goddesses.

Ares, being one of the Olympians, was required to attend to the Areiopagus. During a break in their sparing, Ares told Harry of what was happening today.

"Harry," Ares said, deep voice rumbling through the courtyard they were practicing in.

"Yes, Father?" Harry replied, curiosity evident in his voice.

"The Areiopagus is today, and I want you to stay away. I know what you're planning; don't think I haven't noticed how much you've thrown yourself into weapons sparing. I'm glad that your trying to make changes to what you believe is wrong, but this is a situation that is best left alone," Ares said slowly, trying to get his point across without being mean about it, which for him was difficult. But Ares had learned to take the edge off of his temper while learning to be a father.

"But Father, all the minor and demigods mumble under their breath about wanting change! But no one is willing to take that challenge! I'm the only willing person to do so! Not even any of my half-brothers are willing to do so! No other son of the war god is willing to make war," Harry spoke passionately, trying to appeal to his father's sense of pride in his children.

Ares shook his head. "I know what you're trying to do, Harry. I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief. I was taught by Draco as well; I just wasn't as studious as Athena. You are smart, very intelligent and a polar opposite of me. Keep it that way. By doing something idiotic at the Areiopagus, the label you have made for yourself in the 10 years you've lived in Olympus will be stripped away. Don't be irresponsible and rash. Stay. Home," Ares spoke with finality. He turned around and walked away, shaking his head thinking how much that sounded like him when he was a fresh god.

Harry, on the other hand, was furious. He couldn't believe his father, the one known for stupid and ill-thought plans, was telling him to tread wisely. Every minor god and goddess thought he was brilliant for wanting to change the way things were ruled. He had tried to discuss plans with Draco and Athena, but Athena refused, saying it would be his death. Draco agreed, but said that more likely, Zeus would laugh at him and banish him for life. He had left Athena's in a hurry after that, furious and taking it out on the practice dummies.

Harry waited twenty minutes after Ares left, and began making his way to the building where the Areiopagus was held. He walked silently along the with gravel path, a skill his father taught him. It was a long walk from Ares' residence, which was on the opposite side of Olympus. As he passed Draco's stable, Harry heard a voice say his name.

He spun around, pulling his sword Ekfovismós (Intimidation) from its sheath. He saw Draco standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his broad chest, with one of his salt-and-pepper eyebrows raised (Draco was old even by the gods standards).

"What do you think you're doing, young one?" Draco asked his voice like gravel.

"Why, Wise One, what makes you think that I'm doing anything?" Harry asked in an innocent voice, but a small smirk playing around his lips as he put Ekfovismós away.

"You are the son of Ares, one known not for doing anything smart. Though you are better then he, but still just as foolish," Draco spoke, tone suspicious, having seen Ares walk that way many a time when he was off to wreak havoc.

This time Harry did smirk. "Draco, you know me well. What do you think I would be doing today? It is the day of the Areiopagus. I believe today is my day, and that I will change the way things are run," said Harry, voice confident and stance proud.

"Harry," Draco intoned, shaking his head, "you are but 15 years of age. Not even an adult in the human realm, and but a child to gods standards. We both recognize that Ares will be furious when he sees you there; I'm sure he demanded you stay at your home. Be wise: do not do this. Wait until you have a century or two under your belt before attempting foolishness. You have not even received part of your god powers that you inherited from Ares."

Harry just shook his head and turned away, ignoring Draco entirely. Draco, clearly aggravated about the situation and with Harry, trotted to catch Harry. The duo walked in quiet the rest of the way. Harry was planning on what to say to Zeus, and Draco was thinking of the ways that this could go horribly wrong.

They arrived at the court house, seeing gods and goddesses meandering about outside, sipping on glasses of wine or ambrosia. They were surprised at seeing Harry, for everyone knew of his hatred of Zeus. They had heard Ares ranting to Apollo about Harry, with Apollo chuckling and saying, "That sounds just like you when we were younger, Ares. Maybe he is your son after all. Everyone doubts it with the way he acts." That earned Apollo a punch in the arm from Ares.

That's when the whispers started too. The minor gods saying that it was about time someone attacked Zeus for the way he treated the minor and demigods. The other gods saying that Harry was foolish for acting the way he was, and should learn respect. Saying he was just another child of Ares.

Harry ignored everyone and burst into the main hall, startling everyone present. Upon seeing Harry in the hall, Ares was furious. He started to approach him, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Hera, queen of the gods and Ares' mother.

"Leave be, son. He must learn on his own what is foolish and what it wise. It is hard, I understand, but something like this must be done at some point in every child's life. You cannot forever coddle him," she spoke in a whisper, for his ears only.

Ares nodded, and stepped back into the shadows, watching from afar. The rest of the gods where talking quietly among themselves, some of what they were saying reaching Ares' ears.

"What is Harry doing?! He will be killed!"

"No surprise that is one of Ares' children misbehaving."

"I heard Harry was planning this for a while."

"But he's so kind; why would he do something like this?"

Ares just stood there, watching and waiting for what he knew was going to happen.

Harry, gaining some confidence from an internal pep talk, approached Zeus's throne, where he was sitting with a small smile on his face.

"Harry! My dear child, my how you've grown! How are you, young one? What brings you to the Areiopagus today? I heard your father saying that you weren't allowed to be here today," Zeus said loudly, surprising everyone in the room with his voice. He knew what was going on, having eyes and ears everywhere.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Zeus. You know what I'm going to do. But for the sake of those who haven't heard the rumors; Zeus, I challenge you to a duel for you throne! I'm tired of the way you're treating the minor and demigods, treating them as if they were muck on your shoe! The only demigods you treat right are your own children. I thought kings were to be fair to their subjects, not cruel," Harry announced, blue eyes flashing with a pent-up rage.

Zeus laughed and made eye contact with Harry. "You're foolish. Just because the kings you read in your history and literature books were 'fair' and 'kind', doesn't mean all are. Why would I accept a challenge from a child?"

"Because," Harry said with confidence, "I learned from the Hysminai fighting, and from my father weaponry. I've bested the best warriors in Olympus. I've handled a sword since the age of five, when I first came here. I'm confidence in my skills."

Here Athena spoke up. "But have you not learned from our many readings that warriors over confident in their abilities will always be bested by their opponent? Think, Harry. You are smarter than this child."

Harry ignored her. It wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Well, Zeus, do you accept my challenge or not?" Harry demanded.

The room went silent. Everybody was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear Zeus' reply. No one knew what Zeus was going to say; he had been in an oddly good mood lately, but that meant nothing when it came to Zeus.

After a moment or so, Zeus shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Not much interesting has happened lately. This may just brighten my week," responded Zeus, his tone bored.

_"This is it!" _Harry thought excitedly, _"I'll finally be able to prove that I can beat Zeus in a duel!"_

Every god and goddess met at the dueling arena, nervous as to what was about to happen. Zeus was there already, tossing his famous lightning bolts into the air with his right hand, shield strapped to his left forearm. Harry was on the other side of the arena with his father.

Harry turned to his father and hugged him. Taken back by this action, because Harry wasn't one to hug, he turned to him and said, "What do you think is going to happen? You never hug people."

"Well," Harry said in an even tone, "the worst that could happen is I'm killed. And best could be banishment or public humiliation. I'm not taking any chances."

"If you know you're about to be beat, lay your sword down. You may look like a coward, but it's better to be a coward and wise than stupid and dead," Ares advised, drawing from experience, having watched many battlefields in his day.

"I know. I'll try to remember that during the fight," Harry said honestly.

"Alright! Let's get this over with. I'm already getting bored again," Zeus boomed, making his way to the center of the arena. Harry quickly followed, Ekfovismós in his left hand, shield with his father's coat of arms on his right. They bowed to each other, before getting into their dueling stances.

Here Athena stepped in. "Let us set the rules. Because Harry does not have his god powers, this duel will be on strength alone. Zeus, no tricks or controlling of the weather. Play fair, and have a nice fight," Athena said in her goddess tone, meaning that rules were set by Gaia and Ouranos, so even Zeus must obey them.

The two fighters nodded, and bowed again, stepping into the fighting stances once more. Zeus was standing with one lightning bolt in one hand and two in the sheath on his back, crouched with his aegis shield in front of him. Harry's stance, on the other hand was very relaxed; Ekfovismós in his left hand, the tip dragging in the compacted dirt of the arena floor, and his shield arm relaxed down by his side. Only a fighting expert would be able to see the fine tension in his muscles.

Somewhere a whistle was sounded. The fighters leapt into the fight, sword and lightning bolts being a blur as volleys were launched, and blocked, then returned. Clangs sounded when metal struck metal, sparks flying when a lightning bolt met anything. Neither had the upper hand. Suddenly the two fighters broke apart, and started circling each other. Both were breathing heavy, and covered in little nicks that bled sluggishly, from where blade or bolt had made brief contact.

"You know," Zeus said between pants, "I underestimated you, Harry. You are very good."

Harry said nothing, saving his breath.

"But not good enough."

With this, Zeus launched himself at Harry. Harry, not expecting this, was barely able to raise his shield up in time to block a killing blow to his neck. The crowd gasped, amazed at what was taking place. Ares was impressed with how long his son had held on in the fight, but cringed with the rest of the crowd at that strike.

This time the fight was even more intense. It was a battle for life or death now. Harry knew he wasn't able to kill Zeus, but he was looking for a crippling blow; a cut to the back of the knees or calves, a foray to the elbows, a punishing assault to the collarbone: anything to get Zeus down and into a weakened position.

Zeus, on the other hand, was looking for the death blow. He was waiting for when Harry began to tire and make mistakes, missing an opening in Zeus' stance to take him down. What Zeus was doing now was tiring Harry out, making pointless volleys to Harry's weak side, making him be on defense.

And there! There was the opening! Harry forgot to protect his right side when he attacked, and Zeus lunged. He managed to knock Harry's shield off, dislocating his shoulder at the same time, making his right arm useless. Harry gasped in pain, but gritted his teeth, fighting against it. He angled his body so his right arm was behind him, so he didn't have to worry about protecting it. But Zeus wasn't done; he could see Harry's eyes cloud with pain, and used it to his advantage. Zeus struck again, this time to Harry's left hand. The lightning bolt ripped through the back of Harry's hand, exposing bone and leaving tendons shredded. With no way to grip his sword, it fell to the ground.

Harry knew that he was defeated. He dropped to his knees in front of Zeus, his head bowed with the acceptance of his fate. He had been bested.

Ares watched the scene with sad eyes. That was his prodigy, the child he spent working with closely for years, helping him through the trauma the abuse had left him, working with him to become the warrior he was. No other warrior could have held against Zeus as long Harry did. But Ares knew that if his son was killed, it would be the death of someone who fought to the end, and accepted his fate. It would be a death forever talked about.

Draco watched the scene with acceptance. This was one of the ends he predicted. He was sad, don't be mistaken. Harry was his favorite pupil out of all the people and immortals he had taught. He was… different than they others. They only took to the books, never making outside connections, never thinking about what they were taught. Harry was bright, exceptionally so, a delight to work with and talk to. But Draco, who knew Harry better than everyone, knew this was the end Harry had wanted. He went into that battle knowing he wasn't going to be able to best Zeus, but he knew his death would make people talk, and start changes. He wanted to die knowing he was the catalyst for change.

The crowd watched in silence as Zeus circled around Harry's prone form, contemplating what to do with him. Zeus never had anything against Harry; quite the opposite really. Zeus loved watching the way Harry interacted with the other immortals living in Olympus, loved watching him work with the sacred animals, watching him spare with his father. Zeus respected Harry. He respected what Harry wanted to do. No one knew but Hera, but changes to his ruling were already in the making. Zeus listened into one of his conversations with Athena and Draco, at Athena's request. Athena thought his ideas were well thought out, and reasonable, and she was right.

"Harry," Zeus spoke quietly, "look at me."

Harry looked up, his blue eye dull with the acceptance that he is more than likely going to die, and clouded with pain. Zeus wasn't able to kill him. This child had so much potential in him, potential to change the world.

Zeus spoke again. "You will be spared, but on one condition. You help me make the changes to the way I rule. You will be responsible for a council that will deal with the complaints among the gods about me, and answer directly to me. But of course, you will continue with your studies with your father and Athena and Draco. You have potential, Harry, which I plan to use. Now get up, and go see Apollo. He will heal you, but leave scars as a lesson for you."

The crowd was shocked. This was the first time Zeus had ever shown mercy to someone that had challenged him. Zeus helped Harry up, and waved Ares over to help steady his child.

This time Zeus spoke directly to Ares, "You got a good kid. Don't let anyone take advantage of that. Keep him close. He's made you a better person, and a better god." And with that, Zeus left the arena, heading back to his and Hera's palace, to rest.

Harry, with the help of his father, made his way over to Apollo, who laid out bandages to tend to Harry's wounds. Apollo looked up at the father-son combo, and smiled. He knew that this was going to happen. He also knows that with Harry's help, things are going to start looking up in Olympus. Apollo wasn't the god of prophecy for nothing.

"Nice to see you, Harry. Though, you've looked better before," Apollo said with a smile.

Harry returned the smile with a pained one. He was just happy that he was alive, and that he would be helping to make changes to the way Olympus is run. And he was alive, so that was a huge plus.

Ares sat Harry down, careful of his hand and shoulder, and turned to Apollo. "You knew all along that Harry would make it out of this alive, didn't you? Could you please start healing him, he looks like he's going to pass out from pain."

Ares was right; Harry was swaying on the bench, eyes half open, about to faint. Apollo nodded, and set to work, muttering words as he wrapped the bandages around his hand, and small cloths over his body, covering the nicks. Then Apollo laid Harry down, and motioned Ares over.

"I need to pop his shoulder back into place. I need you to hold him down. This is going to hurt a lot," Apollo explained to Ares, who nodded in response.

Ares sat on Harry's legs, leaning over his son to hold his good shoulder down. Apollo pushed Harry's right shoulder, hearing a pop over Harry's screams of pain, which signaled the shoulder was back in. Harry then passed out from the pain. Apollo, crafting a sling out of the remaining cloth, set Harry's arm in it.

"When he wakes up, all of his flesh wounds will be healed and scarred over. His left hand may give him trouble, because of the amount of scar tissue, but have him do exercises with that hand to strengthen it. His shoulder though, will have to be in a sling for a week or so, just to help with the pain that will come with moving it. But he will be fine," Apollo explained to Ares, cleaning up his stuff, before turning to leave.

"And Ares? Things will be fine," Apollo said before walking off.

And things were. Thing were great. The changes that Harry wanted were made, Zeus was nicer to everyone expect humans (but they're humans, no one cares), and Harry continued to learn and help.

It was just another day in Olympus, huh?


End file.
